User talk:71.196.141.128
Welcome Hi, welcome to Guardians of Ga’Hoole Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Shiarla page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 19:59, September 14, 2011 >:( Don't spaz! This is a wiki, not a roleplay sight. You can't just barge in and make up your own characters! I will delete those. >:( Lachlana 18:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC)It's not a roleplay sight! Lol U Mad? Anywayz, just so you'll know Im was currently testing those which I made, and I'll remove them someday. Oh, and like the user said above, this is not a roleplaying site. Please dont make up characters --'Gu'Ra 05:26, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey!!! That's not fair!!! I can make up a charactor if I want and theres nothing you can do about it. What about Safiren she made that character up didn't she? It's rude to tell someone that they can't make up charactors up! How can you even say your a Guardian!!! Being rude is not the Guardian way! Right now your saying making up charactors is SPRONK!!! Maybe you should change your name to DEWLAP!!!!!! 21:23, September 16, 2011 (UTC)Shiarlis actually, its okay to make up your own characters. Just please don't make an actual article about it. You may put the info onto your profile instead if you want(I recommend making account before doing so). Im just reminding you that this is an encyclopedia, where everything is canon. --'Gu'Ra 22:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Again, not a roleplay wiki Are a you cag mag, beslubering, moldwrap!? Are you from the Dim World?! Like Guardian/BlueOrca (BlueOrca is Guardians back-up account) said, you can make up your own characters, but put on you're Userpage. But before you do, make an account. And you can't talk to me like that, I'm just warning you it's a wiki and not a roleplay sight. If you wanna make your own characters, make your own roleplay site. Safiren did make her own character, but did she actually create a page for it???! No, she uses it on her profile, blogs and Userpage. Oh yeah, please say regular english, cuz I've only seen the movie, read The Capture and The Journey, and some of The Rescue, so I don't know those words (I do know words from WotB, though) Lachlana 22:42, September 16, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Dude, I know your the same person who screamed at me before. Dont worry, Im not mad at you. --'Gu'Ra 22:48, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for my rude message. I just got a little mad when I saw the message. I had really liked the charactor I made up. By the way I saw your message to Lachlana about deleting my profile Guardian 1098. 22:53, September 16, 2011 (UTC)Shiarla Again, I recommend making an account so its easier for me :) also, if you want all the info about your character back just ask me if you feel like putting all that stuff on your profile --'Gu'Ra 22:56, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry, too. Guardian won't delete your profile, but will delete pages for your made up characters. Oh yes, please, when someone leaves you a message, don't answer on your own talkpage. Doing that and the person won't know you sent a reply, until they go to your talkpage and see it. Again, please make and account. I mau not be high ranking here, but I am more powerful than Wikia Contributers, and I did adopt and have admin, sysop and burecaut rights on the Wolves of the beyond Wiki. One more thing, though: I hope you can make a Guardians of Ga'Hoole Roleplay wiki, if there isn't one, cuz that would be cool and you could make all the characters you wanted :) Lachlana 23:07, September 16, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Sorry Lachlana I'll change my page. Oh and Guardian 1098 sorry about the Skench thing. I just do not like Skench. I'm sorry again. I just couldn't believe that she was moonblinking owlets. 23:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC)Shiarla Hi, I accept your apoligy. I checked out if there was a Guardians roleplay wiki, found one, and even though it has nice background and main page, I believe it was abandoned and it has only seven pages. Its website name is guardiansroleplay.wikia.com, but I would love it if you created your own. If you did, I'd be glad to join ;) Please make an account (sorry if it's like we're forcing you to!). Lachlana 23:35, September 16, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Again, really?! Dude did you just make another character, on an actual page?! Listen, you want me to be nice or not? You'd better stop, please. Now, Blaire and any other of those characters goes bye-bye. Again, please make an account, and a roleplay sight where you can make all the wolves you want (P.s my mouse is broken, so I have to use the laptop, which isn't very pleasant with it's duty keyboard and mess-up screen). Lachlana 12:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana yes i do:) im in talented art at my school and i love owls very much. i learned 2 draw them so well because i have a barn owl myself. it's nice 2 meet ya!:D I have not made an acount because my mum will not let me have an email adress of my own.Sorry for the inconvenrence. 21:24, November 7, 2011 (UTC)Shiarla Yes i do live on a farm with six horses. one day i was cleaning stalls and i heard an ear peircing screech. it was a barn owl and i named him Soren. somehow he was trained and released because he lets me hold him. it's pretty cool. That's so cool! and thanx:) yeah he loves to play hide in seek in the hay with me. Did anyone see the Lunar Eclipse? 22:07, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Shiarla